Childs Play 6 Chuckys Revenge
by EdenLeeRay
Summary: Chucky is back! He wants revenge on his ex-wife 'Tiffany' and his son 'Glen' especially on Andy Barclay! Also Chucky is inlove and finds another true love... 18 Plus Strong Language, Strong Violence. (Will be adding more chapters more then i usually do, everyone misses Chucky hehe lol)
1. Chapter 1: He's Back Again!

After years past the good guy factory is back online.. a man finds Chuckys old body ruined in a back room, someone hid the dolls body. The man took it in and repaired it after he repaired it he found a necklace the heart of Damballa he picks it looking at it he seen this necklace before.. on T.V the night where Chucky (Charles Lee Ray) got killed in 1988, the man turns the necklace over reading the words on the back.

Man: "Ade Due Damballa, Awake!"

The lights in the room flashed on and off, the man who is shocked and scared at the same time. Nothing happens after a while the man sighs placing the necklace down next to Chucky he sits on his chair at his desk with his back facing Chucky the man is doing his paper work. Chuckys eyes snapped open and blinks he groans abit as he sits up he looks around seeing he is room and theres a man in front of him but with his back to him, Chucky smirks evily.

Chucky: (Whispers) "Well i told ya assholes i always come back!"

The man doesnt seem to hear Chucky which makes Chucky smirk even more.

Chucky: "Now.. where the fuck am i?" (looking around he sees a good guy poster on the wall) "Shit..." (he stands up quietly he finds a screwdriver he picks it up, he eyes the man)

The man hums to his self still working, Chucky climbs down from the side he walks to the man getting the screw driver he makes a noise to distract the man by making a noise, the man hears the noise he stops humming he turns round seeing Chucky isn't there.

Man: "What the hell?" (he looks confussed he turns back seening Chucky is there on his desk standing up and smirking)

Chucky: "Hi im Chucky wanna play?"

Man: (Cant find his words)

Chucky: "No? too fucking bad asshole!"

Man: "W-what the h-hell?"

Chucky: "Whats wrong old man? cant find your words, cat got your tongue?"

Man: "Y-your alive..."

Chucky: (Sighs and rolls his eyes, he glares at the man) "Yeah im alive im fucking sick and tired of people going, oh my god your alive. I heard the same god damm shit over and over again."

Man: (Gulps he slowly backs away)

Chucky: (Gets angry) "Where the fuck are you going asshole?"

Man: (Says nothing and carries on backing away)

Chucky jumps down from the desk making his way to the man, the man makes a run to get to the door. But Chucky got the man first he trips him over he stabs the man in the chest with the screw driver, the man coughs up blood.

Man: (Pleading) "Please dont kill me ill do anything for you..."

Chucky: (Ignores the man and stabs the man in the chest again)

Man: "Please.. i got a family.. i do anything for you please..."

Chucky: (Thinks, what a stupid fucker) "How about you die?" (stabs the man in the neck 10 times, blood goes everywhere including hitting Chucky but he doesn't care)

The man let out a groan then goes still, Chucky smirks and heads for the door with the bloody screw driver.

Chucky: "Watch out fuckers, Chucky is back! for sweet revenge!"

**(Note: Hope you like it :) more parts coming soon!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Blood Scene

**(Author Notes: I am so sorry it has took me so long to update i forgotton my password but now its all sorted :D Enjoy! I will do more chapters, promise.)**

Chucky makes his way down the ground floor of the factory of course murdering people on way as they got in his way, his weapon 'Screwdriver' is getting pretty useless now. He chucks his useless weapon away as he finds a hammer in a tool box on the floor near the stairs after he walked down them. Chucky smirks deviously as he sees another victim 'male' coming his way, he hides when the male gets closer to him he quickly swings the hammer into the males legs making him fall down, the male yells in pain grabbing onto his legs also making him wonder what caused him fall and the pain..

Male: "ARGH! What the fuck was that?"

Chucky: (Comes out of his hiding place, surpising the male)

Male: "W-what.. t-the fuck?" (Scared, shock and in pain)

Chucky: "Hi I am Chucky, wanna play?"

Kevin: (In big shock) "Chucky?"

Chucky: "Whats wrong.." (Looking at the males name tag) "Kevin?"

Kevin: "Oh my god.. your real.. the lengend is real then.."

Chucky: "Im a fucking good guy doll what did you fucking think? and yes DUH of course its real, im Charles Lee Ray"

Kevin: "But.. but.."

Chucky: "Oh shut the fuck up! i ain't fucking explaining and just shut the fuck up!"

Chucky starts hammering Kevin to death, blood is everywhere covering Chucky even more. Kevin is laying dead on the ground his skull is cracked open and blood pouring out making a puddle, Kevin's chest and rip cage is badly damaged.

Chucky: (Smirks at Kevins dead body) "Bloody red suits ya"

Then Chucky quickly sets off before another person comes. Without him knowing he is leaving bloody footsteps while he is walking away from the crime scene he done.

**(CHAPTER 3 WILL BE COMING SOON!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving Factory

**(Author Note- Im so sorry for the late update!)**

Chucky exits the Good Guy factory, its a sunny day no clouds in the sky. He breathes in the fresh air he looks at the bloody hammer he sighs deciding he needs a knife and gun. Chucky walks out the factory's ground and into the car park without being seen he sees a young woman about her 20's walking to her car, hiding behind another car he watches her unlock her car door and opening the boot of her car then shoving boxes of old toys into her boot then walking to the front of her car opening the drivers door to put her bag into the front. Chucky smirks he quickly runs to the young woman's car without being seen he climbs into the boot with the woman or anyone knowing and he hides underneath a black coat completely.

The young woman comes back and puts a few more boxes into the boot before closing the boot and getting into the front in the drivers seat and starting the car up and driving off. The young woman makes her way home while shes driving, Chucky comes out underneath the coat and gets inside one of the boxes so he can get into the woman's house easier without having to sneak in. He goes into the doll mode, when the woman gets home one by one she brings the boxes into her house, thinking Chucky is just doll she takes him out of the box and puts him into her sons room for a present which makes Chucky smirk big. The woman then sits in the living room she relaxes with a glass of red wine completely unaware there's a killer doll in her house.

"This is too fucking easy" Chucky thought while smirking deviously.

**(Sorry if its abit short and abit borning, next chapter will be better i promise :) CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON!)**


	4. Chapter 4: New Home

Seeing its clear to move Chucky comes out of doll mode he looks around where he is, a blue room with paintings of red cars on the walls and carpet is cream colour. A bed with bed covers with a red tractor on it with a matching pillow also teddies piled on the bed and a wooden wardope and a small chest of draws. Loads of toys everywhere on the floor, a big chest box with tons of toy cars, just a normal room for a young boy. Chucky stands up and looks around the room more.. theres also a small desk with chair on the desk theres a computer problay with loads of computer games no internet, which will be useless to Chucky. "Fucking hell" he hissed to himself. As its been years since he has been in a room like this.

Chucky walks to the desk and climbs onto the chair so now the computer is in front of him, he turns it on and waits till its on. When its on he finds a username 'Danny' he smirks and using the computer mouse he clicks on the username, theres no password. "Fucking perfeat" he thought. Thinking its good theres no password so he wouldn't waste his time thinking what the password will be and getting caught. When the computer signs it self in the background on the computer is of Danny (the boy) and his mother and father smiling on a camping site. Chucky stares the background for abit then glares at the photo "Ugh this fucking father son shit making me sick" he hisses. Using the mouse again he clicks on the start looking the internet button seeing theres no internet on the computer.

"Oh you got to be fucking kidding me!" Chucky snarls. He turns off the comupter and climbs down off the chair. "Fucking piece of shit" he hisses. Having no choice he has find another computer in the house. All the sudden hearing the front door open and shouting downstairs, a voice of a young boy. "Must be that Danny kid" Chucky thought. Hearing someone coming up the stairs, Chucky quickly went back to the spot where he was first put and went in doll mode. The bedroom door opens...

**(Chapter 5 will be coming soon ^^)**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise!

**AUTHOR NOTES: I am so truly sorry for this late chapter! I forgot i had this and i kinda forgot my password LOL its all sorted out now, I hope you enjoy this new but VERY LATE chapter! :) ~EdenLeeRay. P.S Thank you so much for the reviews, adding it to your favourites and following it.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FIVE:<p>

Yes it was the boy who came into the room. The boy was about 7 or 8 years old, light brown hair and green eyes wearing a long sleeve batman top with jeans and blue and white trainers, he took his super man back pack off and put it on the floor he ran to his bed and jumped on it before laying down on it.

Chucky remain still like a normal doll but he was watching the boy. _Closely. _

"Daniel?" his mother called walking up the stairs across the hall way to her sons bedroom and walking inside.

"Yes mommy?" the boy asked sitting up looking at his mother.

"I got a surprise for you!" his mother said.

Daniel's eyes brighten and smiled big "What? what is it?" he said.

His mother pointed at Chucky and Daniel leaped off his bed towards Chucky snatching him up "Oh a good guy doll thank you mommy!" Daniel said hugging Chucky tightly.

Without the mother or the child knowing.. Chucky had a evil devious smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: So sorry its short! Hope its okay :) next chapter will be longer, thank you for reading and reviewing 3<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Introduced

CHAPTER SIX: INTRODUCED.

**Author Notes: Oh my god! Its been ages since ive updated! Im so sorry guys! I havent been on here as I forgot my password and plus ive been lazy to reset my password and forgot to come on here. Anyways heres the 6th chapter, enjoy! :D Has anyone seen Curse of Chucky?! :D**

* * *

><p>Later that night. Its dinner time and Chucky is joining Danny and his mother for dinner. They are having pasta. "Come on Chucky open up" Danny says holding a fork with some pasta on it and putting it up to Chucky's mouth, pretending to feed Chucky. <em>"Oh fucking christ, I'm not a damn child!"<em> Chucky thought. But he made no movement or not even blinked,  
>but acting like a 'normal doll' Chucky blinked and turned his head while putting on his good guy voice. "Hey Wanna Play?" Danny giggled as he ate his own pasta and drank his orange juice. "I'd love to play with you" The child says. "Not till you had your bath" says the mother. Danny groans "Ugh.. mum" he says. "Fine" he adds. Both Danny and his mother carry on eating, while Chucky just sits there... <em>staring.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Later on that evening...<span>  
>The bath is running for Danny and Danny is playing with Chucky in his room. After a while "Danny! Your bath is ready!" A voice is called. Danny sighs and picks up Chucky and heads to the bathroom. Danny puts Chucky on a chair and then starts un-dressing and climbs into the warm water with bubbles and toys. The young boy is happily playing in the bath. "Danny..." a voice whispered. Danny stopped playing his eyes land onto Chucky. "Chucky... did you just spoke?" Danny asked.<br>Chucky turns his head towards Danny his eyes blinked then nodded. Danny didn't know what to do he is abit freaked out but he just smiled. "Wow" he says. Chucky starts moving like a human being "Let me introduce myself to ya.. my real name is Charles Lee Ray" Chucky says.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: Sorry its kinda short, I promise the next chapter will be longer and I wont forgot to upload it haha xD I hope you enjoyed it, Leave reviews please :) Thank you. ~EdenLeeRay.<strong>


End file.
